


Not on drugs

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [270]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, M/M, prephlint, singing in the shower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they both sing in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not on drugs

**Author's Note:**

> [The song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-Qkx9TAM10)

It started out like this:

Phil was tired from work and was so close to passing out at the sight of his bed but he  _really_ didn’t want to go to bed feeling all gross and smelling like work but as soon as he stepped under that warm shower, he felt the stress melt away. 

As he scrubbed himself off, he started humming the intro to a song that Darcy had forced upon him that day. It played on repeat just outside his office so now the words were stuck in his head. Phil had to give credit though, it was a terribly catchy song. 

 _“Shiny, happy see my world in new colors.”_  Phil sang, his voice reverberating through the tiles, it made for a passable auto-tune.  _“High-a-numununu-rocket through universe”_  When Phil said ‘the words were stuck in his head’, he meant ‘the sound of the words’.  _“I’m up with the kites in a dream so blue. I live in the sky, you can live here too. I’m queen of the clouds, make my wish come true. I sing to the night let me sing to you”_

Phil’s voice started getting louder as the chorus approached,  _“Baby listen please, I’m not on drugs, I’m not on drugs, I’m just in love.”_ Phil took the shampoo bottle and started singing into it. _“Baby don’t you see, I’m not on drugs, I’m not on drugs, I’m just in love. You’re high enough for me.”_

Just before Phil could continue with the words, he heard someone sing the next part of the song. “ _Lighter, brighter, pick the biggest stars I find”_ Phil’s eyes widened in shock, already formulating an apology but the guy next door didn’t seem to mind, “ _And I’m trip, trip, trippin’ in my empire state of mind.”_

He was pretty sure that the guy next door was that cute blond archery instructor that always said hi to him. Phil can’t remember his name everytime the guy greeted so he always just gave him a polite smile and moved on. Now even greeting the man when they see each other in the hall was going to be awkward. Great, just great.

Phil was silent for a moment, before he thought,  _fuck it_ , and sang through what was supposed to be a rift. “ _Ooooooooooh”_

Phil didn’t hear a snort or a laugh from the other guy, instead he heard him singing the next lines like this was a normal thing. “ _I’m up with the kites in a dream so blue. _I live in the sky, you can live here too. I’m queen of the clouds, make my wish come true. I sing to the night let me sing to you”__

Phil joined him through the chorus, singing his heart out with a stranger he couldn’t even see. Meh, it’s not like he hasn’t done weirder things. _“Baby listen please, I’m not on drugs, I’m not on drugs, I’m just in love.”_  

The guy on the other side started singing back-up vocals, his voice softer than Phil’s this time. “OoOOoooOh.”

Phil almost snorted at the sound of it, emphasis on almost, but sang on. “ _Baby don’t you see, I’m not on drugs, I’m not on drugs, I’m just in love. You’re high enough for me.”_

The next part, as Phil knew, was a tone higher than he could carry, so Phil assumed that they would end the song there, but no, the stranger carried on.  _“HiiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiiigh!”_  

Phil slapped his hand to his mouth to prevent a laugh or a snicker to escape. The guy had admittedly a very nice voice, all things considered. 

 _“HiiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiiigh!”_  

 _“HiiiiIIiiIIIiiiiiigh”_  Phil sang back-up.

 _“HiiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiiigh!”_  

“ _You’re high enough for me.”_ Phil sang alone, and as if they’d agreed upon it, both men started singing again at the same time,  _“Baby listen please, I’m not on drugs, I’m not on drugs, I’m just in love. _Baby don’t you see, I’m not on drugs, I’m not on drugs, I’m just in love. You’re high enough for me.”__

Again, the guy started singing the high parts, and Phil took the parts with the words.

_“HiiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiiigh!”  
_

_“You’re high enough for meeee!”  
_

_“HiiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiiigh!”  
_

_“High enough for meeee!”  
_

_“HiiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiiigh!”_

_“You’re high enough for me!”  
_

__“HiiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiiigh!”_    
_

And then, there was only the sound of running water before the guy from next door screamed, “THANK YOU NEW YORK! GOOD NIGHT!”

Phil laughed then, thinking that this was probably the weirdest-slash-most entertaining shower he’s ever had. Maybe he should start showering late more often.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr.](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/124838649751/my-report-is-done-i-only-have-2-more-papers-to)
> 
> [The song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-Qkx9TAM10)


End file.
